


Gatos

by lilahenatlantis



Series: Gatos y perros [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Muni!!! (atrasado, por supuesto, pero es lo que hay con esta agenda que tengo). Muni querida, en todos este tiempo que nos conocemos siempre me has dado mucha alegría y me encantaría que este pequeño y fluffy drabble te diera algo de vuelta. U rock.</p>
<p>Sin spoilers, sin betear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gatos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youmovemesir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmovemesir/gifts).



> ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Muni!!! (atrasado, por supuesto, pero es lo que hay con esta agenda que tengo). Muni querida, en todos este tiempo que nos conocemos siempre me has dado mucha alegría y me encantaría que este pequeño y fluffy drabble te diera algo de vuelta. U rock.
> 
> Sin spoilers, sin betear.

Moriarty llama a John su mascota y Sherlock dedica segundos valiosos para compararlo con su última (única) mascota, ver el parecido y archivar la información en el último rincón de su palacio mental.

La idea vuelve un día cualquiera, al inicio de esas pausas entre casos, antes del Aburrimiento, pero después de un día de descanso y alimentación normal, en los que John tanto insiste. Es la insistencia lo que hace que Sherlock recuerde.

Una vez, Sherlock tuvo un gato. Era demasiado pequeño entonces para acordarse de si alguien se lo regaló o lo compraron, pero lo más probable es que Kitty sencillamente haya aparecido y decidido que la cama de Sherlock era un lugar aceptable para dormir la siesta. Desde ese día volvía cuando quería, comía lo que quería, hacía lo que se le antojaba y él no podía hacer nada más que complacer cada uno de sus felinos caprichos. Sherlock era un niño al que nadie había llamado _fenómeno_ todavía, Kitty fue su primer amigo, se adoraban.

Los días pasan y John se esfuerza para marcar un ritmo en el departamento, asegurándose que coma, duerma, no haga destrozos y no deje experimentos sin etiquetar en el refrigerador. Alguna vez Sherlock le ha dicho que _pudo vivir perfectamente solo bastantes años, muchas gracias_ , sólo por responder algo, porque al final del día, siempre termina obedeciéndole.  

(Claro, John diría que siempre es al revés, que siempre Sherlock hace que terminen corriendo por las calles, persiguiendo criminales, huyendo de la policía, escondiéndose de Lestrade y usando su celular para todos los llamados peligrosos. Por eso Sherlock no compara notas a este respecto con él)

Tal vez John sea como su gato, aunque Sherlock nunca se lo va a decir. Ni siquiera su querido doctor podría entenderlo, porque todo lo que oiría John es un insulto implícito por ser “la mascota”. Oh, pero la verdad es que, aunque todos crean que Sherlock guía y John sigue, al final del día es John quien se ha instalado en su casa sin que Sherlock pueda hacer otra cosa que adorarlo incondicionalmente.


End file.
